fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Pikmin Trouble (known as Mario & Luigi RPG 6: Pikmin Adventure in Japan and Mario & Luigi X Pikmin in Europe and Australia) is The 3RD Mario & Luigi Title for The Nintendo 3DS. It is the sixth Title in the ''Mario & Luigi'' series. The game was released in Europe on March 17TH, 2017, Australia on May 3RD, Japan on June 7TH and North America on August 17TH. The game is The is RPG crossover between another series, Pikmin! The player get's to control Olimar & Louie from Pikmin, As well as, collect types of Pikmin! Story One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toads are telling The Princess Peach that Mario & Luigi were coming over to eat some cake! Princess Peach told the Toads to let the heroes inside! Mario & Luigi walked in, & Starlow followed the heroes to the castle! However Bowser came & got into The 'Temper Tantrum because he was craving for some cake, & no one invited him! Bowser then goes to fight Mario & Luigi! If won, Bowser get's into The 'Temper Tantrum, & starts breathing out fireballs into the skies, & with clumsiness, Bowser aimed at this mysterious starship & onion ships that were in the sky & everyone was investigating! When they got close, The starship exploded, & They all ran to the castle! However the door opened with sunlight & the two other heroes, Olimar, & Louie entered the castle! Olimar & Louie were investigating who crashed their starship! Bowser admitted & took off quickly! Olimar was aggravated that hes got to stay at the castle! However Starlow stated, That They could help repair the starship, & Luigi questioned the name of the starship! Olimar has this huge story about the starsip, Known as The Hocotate Freight & tells them about Pikmin, & The different types of Pikmin! Starlow was interested at the story & wanted to help fix The Hocotate Freight & Take care of the Pikmin! After searching for the pieces, Starlow goes to conclusion that The Hocotate Freight parts are scattered around the land, & They would haft to search everywhere for the halves & Olimar & Louie decide to team together to search them out with The Pikmin! Later at Bowsers Castle, Kamek told Bowser the mysterious creatures called, Pikmin! Bowser said that he would look it up, & he wanted to ketch the Pikmins DNA & create his own & call them, "Bowser Pikmin!" Once he downloaded their DNA he turned them into Bowser Pikmin, & to order them to kidnap, The Pikmins & The Princess! The Pikmins came, & took them! Olimar stated that he never seen those ones before! Starlow stated that the greenish-redish creatures took Olimars Pikmin, & The Princess! Olimar stated that Louie & he will help stop Bowser! Gameplay The gameplay shifts between Mario's land, & Olimar's land, where Mario, Luigi, Olimar & Louie move in their own two dimensions. While Mario is playing inside The Pikmin Land, Starlow can interact with The Pikmin, such as getting them to get them details about the different destinations! The fight's give the player onions directly from enemies in the fight so they can create new Pikmin. Badges similar to those in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story make a return in this game. Sometimes Gifts also appear in between or after fights. The Giant fights from Mario & Luigi's Bowser Inside Story return, this time with Luigi instead of Bowser. The games art style also changes in this installment due to the shift to 3D. Unlike the previous games' basic sprite style, this installment uses a pre-rendered visual that makes the sprites smoother with the backgrounds. The environment uses 3D models while in giant fights, characters use 3D models for the third time in the series. The bottom screen of the 3DS like the earlier Mario & Luigi 3DS titles, displays the area map. Unlike previous installments, the map shows and follows the actual location of the Bros. The Fight System! The Fight System in the overworld is similar to those in previous titles. Their are Jump, Hammer, Item, Bros. Attacks (in the Real World), The new Pikmin Attacks and Flee. Just like The Bros. Attack, Olimar & Louie use The Pikmin Attacks which will let them send out seven Pikmin of each color to attack the enemy! If The player loses the fight and tries again, The sixth option appears, which is the Hint option. Also during fights, If the player fails at The Bro & Pikmin Attacks a numerous amount of times in the fight the slo-mo feature will activate allowing for easier hits. There can be more than five enemies in battle, as in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. The Rank feature returns again. One change is the lack of Lakitus from the level up system. Status effects Status effects can be caused by enemy attacks, items, Bros. Attacks, or the attributes of equipped gear. Some increase/decrease Mario and Luigi's stats and some them from attacking. In this game, there is no Poison effect like the previous Mario & Luigi games. Those which raise and lower stats will stack with all other status effects with the exception of raising a currently lowered stat (or vice versa). All of these effects can be cured with a Refreshing Herb. Out-Of-Fight Techniques There are Out-Of Fight Techniques that Mario and Luigi learn throughout their adventure. The first techniques are jumping. The player uses (or ) for Mario and (or ) for Luigi. Upon pressing , it will cycle the bros' current techniques, going to to different ones gained later on. There are four sets of different techniques. When in the dream world, the only ability that both of the Bros. can use is the jump ability, while the hammer is exclusive to Mario's hammer and only Luigi can use Luiginary Work Possess. Pikmins Pikmins are found in the colorful item boxes depending on the color & letter it say's on the item box The Pikmin will come out & help you get through certain thing's you can not do with the other heroes! When The Pikmin is near the enemies They will start hitting them, Like in The Pikmin series! The Giant Fight's The Giant Fight's play similarly to the ones in the previous installment, with the boss on one screen and Dreamy Luigi on the other. The battles now offer a choice of left-handed or right-handed play. Attacks and counter-attacks, like in the previous game, are used by tapping repeatedly, sliding in correct shapes and sliding repeatedly. As the playable character being different in this game, Luigi is instead able to perform a variety of the moves he uses in normal battle, such as his jump and hammer attacks, the latter having two variations. He is also given the option to work together with Mario to perform both a useful healing technique and a spinning stomp attack, as well as a finishing attack involving Mario piercing through the boss in question's weak point while riding a Star thrown by Dreamy Luigi. Unlockables Upon completing the game, two new features will be available, Jukebox and Hard Mode. Jukebox allows the player to listen to the game's soundtrack. In Hard Mode, enemies are stronger, and the maximum amount of each item the bros can carry is 10. Like the previous games, should the brothers lose in a battle in Hard Mode, rather than having the option to restart it, they will automatically be taken back to the last save point. Upon beating the final boss in Hard Mode, the player gets to view a two-screened image featuring all the main characters and main bosses in the game. The Special Attacks Bros. Attacks (Real World) Bros. Attacks are powerful and complex team techniques that Mario and Luigi perform in unison in the Real World. These moves are unlocked by gathering the ten Attack Pieces in a particular area. Like in the previous game, the player is given the option to practice their unlocked Bros. Attacks in the menu. In this game however, certain Bros. Attacks are influenced damage-wise by either Mario's or Luigi's Boots POW stat, Mario's or Luigi's Hammer POW stat, or just Mario's or Luigi's normal POW stat, whose variable POW stat depends on who's performing the attack and how it involves them. Once again exclusive to this game, Mario and Luigi each have Bros. Attacks unique to themselves that only they can activate. Some of Mario's Bro Attacks mainly focus on single targets, while most of Luigi's attack multiple foes. Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Olimar *Louie *Starlow 'Pikmin Land Antagonists *Bowser *Antasma *Kamek *Private Goomp *Corporal Paraplonk *Sergeant Guy *The Bowser Pikmin! Others *Princess Peach *Toadsworth *Toads *Yoshis *Alph *Charlie *Brittany *The President Of Hocotate Freight *Starlow *Pi'illos **Prince Dreambert **Eldream **Bedsmith **Mega Pi'illos *Dreambunny *Dr. Snoozemore *Brocks **Broque Monsieur **Broque Madame **Broggy **Brickle **Britta *Zeekeeper *Shelltops **Skillit **Mole Hunt Proprietor *Beanish *Hooskis **Big Massif **Lil' Massif *Dream Stone Soul *Seadrings **Seadric **Seabell **Seatoon **Seabury *Kylie Koopa *Popple *Wiggly *Pi'illoper *Nommons Enemies For The List of enemies in Mario & Luigi: Pikmin Trouble, see Mario & Luigi: Pikmin Trouble Bestiary. The following is The Bestiary For all The bosses support enemies encountered in the game Mario & Luigi: Pikmin Trouble. Please see the bosses' respective articles for more detailed information. The Bosses! *Antasma is not actually fought in the Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle area, but is fought in the dream world after creating a portal to it. TBA The Giant Bosses! Battle Ring bosses * - The Zeekeeper Feathers are only available as a prize once Mario and Luigi begin the hunt for the Ultibed parts. ** - Battle Medley, like Class 7 in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, has the brothers take on all the previous bosses before facing the final, exclusive boss. Items *The Pikmin Block's *The ? Block's *The Coin Block's *The Attack Piece Block's *The Coin's *The 5 Gold Coin's *The 10 Gold Coin's *The 50 Gold Coin's *The Giant Coin's *The Five-Numbered Onion *The Ten-Numbered Onion *The Fifteen-Numbered Onion *The Kamek Block's With Kamek's Hat & Glasses Used To Reveal Warp Points From Kamek's Spell In Neo Bowser Castle! List Of The Usable Items The Destinations The Mario Destinations *The Mushroomy Kingdom *Mushrise Park *Wakeport *Mount Pajamaja *Driftwood Shore *Somnom Woods *Neo Bowser Castle* The Pikmin Destinations *The Impact Site! *The Forest Navel *The Forest Hope! *The Final Trial *The Valley Of Repose! *The Awakening Wood! *The Perplexing Pool! The Sidequests Hooski trading quest In Wakeport during Mario and Luigi's travels, the player may encounter a male Hooski wanting to propose to nearby female, but is lacking the proper proposal gift. Upon Mario, Luigi, Olimar, Or, Louie agreeing to help, they are given a plush Zeekeeper to use in order to get something better to propose with, initiating a brief trading sidequest. Mario, Luigi, Olimar, Or Louie first trade the plush Zeekeeper for a rare fruit with a Shelltop in the nearby item shop, afterwards swapping it for a Yoshi egg with a Red Yoshi in the hotel district, which they then swap for a photo of Peach with a Toad by the tour center, which they then swap for the Book of Ruins with a Brock researcher to the north of the Toad, which they then swap for a photo of Queen Bean with a Beanish in the gear shop, which they then swap for a lost camera with a Bean in one of the buildings in the hotel district, which they then give to a Toad near the rooftops of the hotel district in exchange for info about a bird burying something between the nearby umbrella and fountain, which then turns out to be upon the Bros. digging it out, a Pi'illo ring which Mario and Luigi hand to the Hooski for him to then propose with, the female accepting after a short cutscene which ends with the Bros. being rewarded greatly with a Sap Hammer, Heart Bean DX, some Rally Wear, and a 1-UP Mushroom, and if the player talks to him afterwards, he'll give the Bros. an idea of where to go next in Wakeport. Kylie Koopa's photo puzzles During Mario and Luigi's travels in Wakeport, they come across Kylie Koopa upon entering a house, and discover she's the guidebook writer for the island. She offers some work for them, involving them finding camera blocks around the island, bringing them back here and deciphering them. Each shot can be taken back and played as three of the same photo puzzles of differing levels; with each higher level, the photo covers more of the scene, and the games give the player more time to do the puzzle. The Level 1 reward is 100 coins with a time limit of 3 minutes, the Level 2 reward is 300 coins with a time limit of 4 minutes, and the level 3 reward is a DX Bean of varying stat with a time limit of 6 minutes. Differences from other Mario & Luigi games *Mario and Luigi do not let out their battle cries of "Let's-a-go!" and "Okey-dokey!" respectively when starting a battle. **In place of the brothers' cries, the battle transition shows off how the battle was entered (i.e. a color-coded boot or hammer depending on which brother attacked attacked and how they attacked, or a "!" for bumping into an enemy). *This is the first game in the series that has Bowser as the second antagonist (the main antagonist is Antasma), and the first where he is consciously the final boss. This is also the first game where Bowser isn't the tutorial boss, as Antasma occupies that role instead. *To accommodate the 3D feature of the Nintendo 3DS, the game's art style is radically altered to appear 3D while still using sprites. The letters on Mario and Luigi's caps are red and green, respectively, instead of black, and Luigi's pants reach his shoes, hiding his socks. The brothers' mouths are also visible, and none of the enemies have black outlines. However, Dreamy Bowser has a white outline. **In addition, at certain points the game uses 3D models where sprites would not work with the stereoscopic 3D (such as during giant battles), making this the first Mario & Luigi game to use full 3D graphics. *Fawful, a recurring character throughout the series, does not make an appearance in this game (most likely due to his possible death at the end of the previous game), although there is an unknown NPC that says one of his main quotes when talked to. *The Stache point system has been dropped; the stat is now used solely for Lucky hits. *Bosses always drop exclusive items/gear upon defeat (with the exception of Mammoshka, whose probability of dropping exclusive goods is still under 100%). *The player does not lose coins when running away from battles. *This is the second game in the series in which Mario and Luigi are the only playable characters in the game (though there is Dreamy Luigi in Dream World). *This is the first game in the series on a system in the DS family where Battles do not take place on the touch screen. Instead the Badges take up the Bottom screen and Mario and Luigi fight on the top screen. *This is the first game in the series where the player cannot go into Peach's Castle, as the player gains control of Mario after he leaves the Mushroom Kingdom. *This is the first game where Bowser's Castle doesn't have a Bowser monument on the top. * This is the first game in the series which doesn't feature the Poison status effect. Instead the Mini status effect occurs. The Demo! On the day of the game's release in North America, The demo of the game was also released on the Nintendo eShop, making this the first strictly Mario game to have a publicly released demo for download. It uses 1,010 blocks when downloaded, and offers twelve uses. The demo is similar to the E3 demo, in that it has the same options for gameplay minus the giant battle: *The Real World - the player can explore a segment of Mushrise Park. *The Dream World - the player can explore a combination of Dreamy Pi'illo Castle and Dreamy Dozing Sands. *Boss Battle - the player is given the option of either facing Grobot in the real world or Bowser and Antasma in the Dream World. In Mushrise Park, the objective is to destroy all the rocks, much like how Mario and Luigi must break all the rocks in certain areas upon their return to Mushrise Park. The area has also been changed to prevent the player from exploring other areas. In the Dream World, some areas have been combined to showcase the Luiginary Works. Additionally, in the battles, the available Bros. and Luiginary Attacks use half as many BP as they do in the actual game. The References To Other Games References To Other Mario Games *''Super Mario Bros.: A cover of this game's main theme is heard while a tutorial is being displayed. *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island: Part of Driftwood Shore's theme is a cover of this game's title screen music. Bandits originated from this game, too. Additionally, in some versions of the game, Bowser before his Giant Battle states he invented transforming into a giant while Luigi was in the cradle. *Super Mario 64: One counter-attack Giant Luigi uses against Giant Bowser involves Luigi grabbing him by the tail and spinning him around before launching him off the platform, much like in the Bowser battles of ''Super Mario 64. Also, a Shelltop in Dozing Sands sings a song and mentions Jolly Roger Bay. *''Paper Mario: In the third and final battle against Kamek in Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle, he will create three different colored clones of himself: red, green and white. The green clone can raise defense like Green Magikoopas and the white clone can heal its allies like White Magikoopas. *Luigi's Mansion'' / Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon: One of the messages from Luigi displayed in Dream's Deep is "I fight ghosts!" *''Super Mario Sunshine: Bowser Jr. uses his paintbrush as an attack. Also, the credits pictures are similar to this game's; showing Mario and Co. enjoying a vacation. *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: Popple and other Beanish characters appear in this game. Part of Driftwood Shore's theme is a cover of Oho Oasis. The way the Mario Bros. get to Big Massif's Hooraws by having to go through their own puzzle-filled sections in Dreamy Wakeport is similar to how the the Koopalings in Bowser's Castle were reached in the first game. When fighting Bowser Jr., he may summon two Shy Guys to carry a fiery rope that the brothers have to jump over to dodge in the same manner as the Border Bros in ''Superstar Saga. In this game, Somnom Woods serves as the penultimate area after collecting all the vital pieces of the Ultibed, just like how Joke's End was the second-to-last area to visit after collecting all the pieces of the Beanstar. Also, when perched on the Luiginary Stack, Mario's standing pose was his battle pose in Superstar Saga. **When Mario and Luigi are taught the Mini Mario and Mole Mario moves, the character who teaches them says they learned it from a movie. In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, it's revealed that a movie of their adventure was made after the credits finish. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time: The Bros. Ball attack from this game returns. Also, Bowser resembles Shrowser when possessed by Antasma. Kylie Koopa also reappears along with a picture of a Shroob. *Super Princess Peach: Big Massif's Hooraw disciples' personalities match with the four Vibes: Sorrow Fist for Gloom; Heavy Zest for Joy; Beef Cloud for Calm, and Thunder Sass for Rage. *Super Paper Mario: The background in Dreamy Wakeport is somewhat reminiscent of the backgrounds in the Whoa Zone and Flipside. *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story: The badges are similar to the ones from this game. Starlow, Broque Monsieur, Broque Madame, Broggy, Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk, and Sergeant Guy return as well. Bowser's theme is reused. The Banzai Bill Cannon re-appears as well as a prop during the battlle with Private Goomp, Corporal Paraplonk and Sergeant Guy. In the final battle, before Bowser becomes Dreamy Bowser, he inhales the fragments of the shattered Dream Stone using the inhaling power he received in this game. The Earthwake battle plays out the same as the Tower of Yikk battle. His cry of "Showtime!" before the battle itself calls back to his battle-opening cry of the previous game. *New Super Mario Bros. Wii: Kamek is disguised as Princess Peach again. *Super Mario 3D Land: Big Tail Goombas and Inky Piranha Plants appear in Dreamy Neo Bowser Castle. *Paper Mario: Sticker Star: The √ and X panels from the Check-X Quiz are similar to the √ and X blocks from Snifit or Whiffit. *New Super Mario Bros. U: Bombs very similar to the ones used by Lemmy Koopa in this game appear in the Bomb Derby attack. References To Other Pikmin Games *''Pikmin: Some of The levels, From those games are reused! *''Pikmin 3:'' Some of The levels, From those games are reused! *''Pikmin 2:'' Some of The levels, From those games are reused! Reception The game received aggregately positive reviews. Both Gamespot and IGN gave the game an 8/10, although it is the lowest review in the series by both of them. The reasons for this were that IGN believed that the overworld was less appealing and that the game's intro was sluggish and saturated with tutorialshttp://www.ign.com/articles/2017/06/07/mario-luigi-pikmin-trouble-review. GameXplain on the other hand believes that the game is fun, despite its minor flaws, and that it lives up to the other title's in the series; The game was given 4 1/2 stars out of 5. As of December 17, 2017, Mario & Luigi: Pikmin Trouble is the 13th best selling game for the Nintendo 3DS, having sold about 2.08 million copies worldwide. Glitches Staff The game's executive producers were Tetsuo Mizuno and Satoru Iwata. The other producers were Akira Otani, Yoshihiko Maekawa and Toshiharu Izuno, with Shinya Takahashi serving as the general producer. Quotes Trivia *''Mario & Luigi: Pikmin Trouble'' is the third Mario game to receive an E10 rating by the ESRB, the first & second being w:cmario:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, & Mario Strikers Charged & The second Pikmin game to get the E10 rating by the ESRB, The first was w:c:pikmin:Pikmin 3. The ACB rated this as PG for the same reason. External links Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2017 Category:Nintendo Games Category:Crossovers